


Trigger sad havoc

by Jai_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Yamada Hifumi, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Chatting & Messaging, Confused Naegi Makoto, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Gang Rape, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I told yall it would get worse-, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It gets more sad as time goes on, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Naegi Makoto Is a Little Shit, Naegi Makoto-centric, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sad Naegi Makoto, Seizures, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Triggers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_writes/pseuds/Jai_writes
Summary: Basically a Chatfic of dr1 and crack ALSO READ THE TAGS THOROUGHLY I DONT WANNA TRIGGER YALL IT GETS DARK FAST-
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Luderberg/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Makoto: smol hope/Makoto**   
**Togami: rich dude/rich prick**   
**Toko: split end**   
**Aoi: DONUTS**   
**Sakura: S T R O N K**   
**Sayaka: Dead singer**   
**Leon:ballz**   
**Yashiro: chris is that a weed**   
**Celestia: Yumeko**   
**Mondo: I wanna drive a faster b I k e**   
**Ishimaru: school rockz**   
**Chihiro: hangin on**   
**Hifumi: Anime thighs**   
**Junko: Fa s h io n**   
**Kyoko: Ramen cup**   
**Mukuro: Baby im not even here**

**~Chihiro added 15 others into 'Untitled Chatroom'~**

**~Chihiro changed Chatroom name to 'Can I please get a Waffle'~**

**Chihiro: Hold on-**

**~Chihiro changed 16 names~**

**Rule follower: THANK YOU CHIHIRO, THIS IS A BETTER WAY FOR ALL US TO HELP EACH OTHER WITH SHCOOL**

**hangin around: Hate to break it to Ishimaru, we know that wont work..**   
**hangin around: also, please turn off caps**

**~Rich dude has come online~**

**Rich dude: Why am I here you pesents**   
**S**

**mol Hope: Peasants***

**~Rich dude has gone offline~**

**Split ends: L-leave Master a-alone**

**Smol hope: I s-s-smigtty smack you**

**~Split ends has gone offline~**

**Smol hope: sorry had to get that off my chest**

**Dead singer: POP OFF!!!!!**

**Smol Hope: I want you guys to meet my older sister (Im very much aware Komaru is younger but in this story line she is 4 years older and just started college)**

**~Smol hope has added Komaru to the chat~**

**Komaru: Naegi why did you add me here**

**Smol hope: These are my classmates I told you about**

**Rule follower: Nice to meet you Ms.Komaru**

**Komaru: Nice to meet you hopefully my little sister didn't cause any trouble**

**~Rich dude is online~**

**Rich dude: Stop blowing up my phone, also I think you mean BROTHER**

**Komaru: Nope I mean SISTER, Can I tell them Naegi??**

**Smol hope: sure**

**Komaru: SHE is genderfluid and that means "Gender-fluid people are people whose gender changes over time. A gender-fluid person might identify as a woman one day and a man the next. They might also identify as agender, bigender, or another nonbinary identity."**

**Rich dude: Your just making things up at this point.**

**~Smol hope changed their name to Makoto~**

**~Makoto has left the chat~**

**Rule follower: Makoto never told us-**

**Hangin out: yeah**

**Rich dude: Well he still is a man**

**Komaru: You're such a prick**

**~Komaru has changes Rich dude's name to rich prick~**

**~Komaru left the chat~**

**Hangin out: That was low Togami**

**Split ends: Y-yeah**

**Fashion: I wouldn't even go that low and that's saying something**

**~Everyone are offline~**

**Rich prick: ...**

**~Rich prick is offline~**

**(I head cannon a lot about Naegi, I will share them eventually, I also am kinda self-projecting lol)**


	2. Update [not a chapter... yet]

Sorry the next chapter is taking so long school is a bitch and I haven't had time to type the next chapter and edit it I'll try to have it done by tomorrow. Once again I'm sorry I'll try my best!


End file.
